I Love Him Does He Love Me? -Fuji Syusuke- (REV)
by jessnie
Summary: Serthia has been friends with Fuji since they were little. She falls for him, but an unknown tragedy waits ahead. (FujiXOC) (ooc STORY) (REVAMPED STORY)


It was a quiet, peaceful sunny day.  
Serthia walked next to her best friend, Fuji Syusuke, to their school, Seishun Academy. They've been friends ever since they were little.

_~flashback~_  
A four-year old Serthia was in the park playing in the sandbox, smiling to herself. Two older boys walked up and kicked sand at her.

"Stay out of our park, this park is for boys only," one of them said. "Yeah, and me and Sasabe are boys and you are a little girl!" The other

kicked more sand in her face. Serthia wiped her eyes and coughed. "Big meanies! I'm going to tell!" As soon as she stood up, the one known

as Sasabe grabbed ahold of her arm. "You're not going to tell no one," he told her. Serthia looked around for her mother but couldn't find her,

so she started to cry. Suddenly, a voice out of no where came. "Leave her alone," A boy, not much older than her appeared. He must have

watched from afar. "Who are you, boy? I've never seen you here before," Sasabe let go of Serthia's arm. "My name's Fuji Syusuke," he smiled

and continued, "I think you better start running." No one had noticed that he held a tennis racket and ball in his hand. He threw the ball up and

served it. It hit Sasabe square in the face as he fell to the ground. His friend panicked and ran for his life. Sasabe got up quickly and ran as well.

Fuji looked at Serthia, "are you okay?" He looked at her arm to make sure it wasn't bruised or anything. She smiled, "yeah, thanks. My name is Serthia."  
_~end~_

"Serthia~! Fuji-_ko_!" There was a voice behind them. "Hello Eiji!" Serthia smiled at him. "Hey," Fuji waved. "Are you guys ready for morning practice, nya~?"

Eiji asked curiously. "I am indeed, and for your information Eiji. I'm not a guy," she stuck her tongue out and laughed lightly. Eiji rubbed the back of

his head, "Sorry."  
Fuji was staring off in the distance, as Serthia looked at him. "What are you looking at?" She asked him. "Just thinking," the smile he always smiled

was still plastered on his face. She shrugged.  
The school day went by quickly. It was time for afternoon practice. The Regulars were having matches with each other. Kikumaru Eiji was

playing doubles, with his partner, Oishi, against Inui and Kaidou. Echizen Ryoma was having a match against Momoshiro. Takashi Kawamura was watching,

as he had sprained his wrist in the morning practice. Serthia was filling in for Taka, and was having a match against Fuji.  
"Come on Syusuke, I know you can play better," she said as she returned the ball with ease. Fuji ran to the ball and hit it with some spin.

She couldn't get to it. "30-15," Katsuo, a 7th-grader who was acting as the umpire for the match, called out. "You've grown quite good in tennis,"

Fuji mentioned as he served the ball. Serthia ran and hit it with a lot of power. He couldn't get to it.

"I know, I use to think tennis wasn't fun back then, but then you showed me how much fun it really could be," she smiled. A few minutes pass and it was all over. "Game set and match to Fuji!" Katsuo called. "Good match."  
Everyone walked home shortly after. Serthia was preparing herself some instant dinner, until her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, I know I probably should have asked this earlier, but I wanted to ask you something," it was Fuji. "Oh, Hi Syusuke. Hmm? Ask me what?"

there was a short pause. "Want to come over and stay the night?" he asked. Serthia checked the clock. It was only seven in the evening.

"Well sure. Okay. What should I bring?" She started to look around for her sleeping bag. "Whatever you want. Of course the essential stuff. Maybe some movies if you want to watch them," she could hear that he, too, was searching for something. "Okay, well I have to find my sleeping bag first, so-"

she got cut off. "Your sleeping bag is still here from the last time, remember? You forgot it here, I'm trying to search for it now," he lightly laughed.

The door bell suddenly rang out of no where. "Oh," she laughed as well, then continued, "hold on, someone's at the door." She walked to the

door, unlocked it and opened it. Nothing was there. "Hello?" She questioned as she heard a rattle in the bushes. "BOO!" What looked like a

werewolf, jumped out of the bushes. Serthia screamed as she fell backwards onto the grass. "Is something wrong? Who's at the door?" Fuji's

voice was very faint on the phone, since when she fell, the phone slipped out of her hand. "She fell for it! We got her," Echizen, Momo, and even

Fuji came out of the bushes. The 'werewolf' took it's mask off to reveal Eiji. Serthia just starred, her heart was beating extremely fast.

"You..WHO PLANNED THIS!?" She jumped up furiously. Eiji and Momo pointed to Echizen. "No! It wasn't me," he pleaded his innocence.

She tackled him to the ground, then she tore up some grass and threw it at him. "Actually Serthia, it was Momo who planned it," Eiji mentioned.

She looked at Eiji, then at Momo who had his hands up in defense. She jumped off Echizen and tackled Momo, or at least tried. Momo was a tall guy,

so she couldn't necessarily knock him over. "Actually, all three of them planned it," Fuji smiled with his arms crossed as he walked inside.

Serthia looked at the three trouble-makers. For the next hour, she chased them around the block and around the yard. "Fine fine! We give, we give!"

Momo said, out of breath. "How about you EACH do a week's worth of my homework? That's even!" Serthia nodded as Eiji whined.

"It wasn't even my idea, why am I getting punished.." Echizen muttered.  
Serthia picked up her phone, which was still on the ground, and proceeded to walk inside. She stopped abruptly when she saw

Fuji taking a nap on the couch. She went upstairs and grabbed a throw cover and a pillow then walked to him. The three trouble-makers came

inside to find Serthia putting the throw on him and lifting his head up to put the pillow underneath. She smiled and put her hand on Fuji's cheek.

"I wish I could tell you how much I care," she whispered to herself. She sighed, and then turned around and stopped dead in her tracks. All three of them were just standing and smiling.


End file.
